I'll Love You Forever
by xXSunshineGirlXx
Summary: Jake and Miley have been dating for a year now. On their 'one year anniversary' a horrible tragedy occurs. When Jake ends up in the hospital, how will Miley cope? [JILEY, minor LOLIVER]
1. Chapter 1

I'll Love You Forever

_Summary: Jake and Miley have been dating for a year now. On their 'one year anniversary' a horrible tragedy occurs. When Jake ends up in the hospital, how will Miley cope[JILEY LOLIVER_

_This is respectfully dedicated to anyone who has lost a loved one, or a person close to them._

"Hey, Miles," Jake greeted his girlfriend. "Hi, Jake," Miley replied. It was November 20th, their one year anniversary of being an official couple, and Jake had asked Miley to meet him at the beach. "So, you remember what today is?" Jake asked. "No, what is it?" Miley said. One look at Jake's shocked face, and Miley burst out laughing, "I'm just kidding, Jake. Today's our one year anniversary of being boyfriend/girlfriend. You didn't think I'd actually _forget_, did you?" Jake smiled, "Well, you had me convinced." Miley laughed, "You are _so _gullible!" Jake smiled wider and said, "Hey, you know me." Miley leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Hey, lovebirds!" Lilly's voice rang out. "Hey, have you ever heard of _knocking?"_ Miley asked her best friend. "Yeah, right, you want me to knock somewhere, on the _beach?"_ Miley said, "You could have called me on my cell phone." "I _did_. You weren't answering." Miley patted her pockets and said, "Oops, I must've forgotten it at home." Oliver had come, and he and Jake were watching their girlfriends talk. "Even though I love Miley like crazy, I will _never_ understand girls," Jake commented, and Oliver nodded, "I know, crazy, isn't it?" Lilly suddenly remembered, "Oh, yeah! I forgot, today's your one year anniversary of dating."

"Happy anniversary," Oliver smiled. "Thanks," Miley and Jake said. "So... are you gonna do anything special?" Lilly asked. Jake exclaimed, "Oh! That reminds me, Miles, you wanna go out with me tonight, at around six?" Miley smiled, "Sure thing, Jake. So, I'll meet you here?" Lilly asked, "So... where are you guys going?" "I was thinking I'd take Miley to a movie, then to dinner, then to the beach," Jake replied, smiling at Miley. Miley glanced at her watch and said, "Oh, it's already four-thirty, I'd better go get ready for our date." "You have an hour and a half!" Jake exclaimed. "I know, it's perfect timing!" Miley answered. Soon, Lilly and Miley were running off to Miley's house, talking, and laughing. "Dude, I totally agree with you, I'm never gonna understand girls," Oliver stated. "You have _no_ idea," Jake replied. Soon, the two of the boys were heading home.

"What're you gonna wear?" Lilly asked. Miley said, "I was thinking of wearing this outfit," pulling out the clothes of her choice. She showed Lilly a pair of dark blue jeans embroidered with several Hawaiian-style flowers of different colors, with fake gems outlining the flowers. And also, a lavander off-the-shoulder top, with darker purple stitches on the hem of the shirt, along the neckline, and on the edges of the sleeves, and a light green pattern on it. "Wow, nice!" Lilly commented. "Thanks."

"So, what're you going to do with your hair?" Miley replied, "I haven't really thought of that yet." "What about nails and makeup?" Miley replied, "Hey, that's what best friends are for, right?" "Right!" So, in an hour and twenty five minutes, Miley was totally ready. Following the makeup rule of 'less is more', Miley had put on pinkish-red glimmer gloss, pink blush, mascara, and pink eyeshadow. Lilly had curled Miley's hair a bit more, and put it up loosely, letting a few curls fall to her shoulders. "Wow, you look great," Lilly said. "Thanks," Miley replied.

She walked downstairs, and Robbie Ray said, "Hey, Bud, you look great." Miley smiled, "Thanks, Daddy." Jackson said, "Hey, Miles. You look OK." Miley asked, "Is that annoying big brother talk?" Jackson smiled, "OK, you look really beautiful." Miley smiled, "Wow, that's a big compliment from you. Thanks." Lilly walked Miley down to the beach, and they saw Jake standing there, hands in his pockets, waiting. "Go on," Lilly urged her friend. "Thanks, Lilly," Miley said. "You'd better tell me about this tomorrow," Lilly smiled. "Don't worry, I will," Miley promised.

She walked up behind Jake and tapped him on the shoulder, "Jake?" He turned around and was shocked to see Miley. "Wow, Miley, you look... wow." "Wow?" "I mean, you look -- you look just beautiful." Miley smiled and said, "Come on, let's go catch the movie." Jake took her hand, and led her to his car. As he was driving, Miley turned on the radio to listen to some music, when Hannah Montana's song One in a Million came on.

Jake said, "Well, we're at the movie theater, time for me to go into a disguise." Miley laughed as Jake slipped on the itchy black wig. "I seriously _hate_ this thing," Jake muttered. Miley smiled, "Ohh, you could probably slip it off if we sit in the back." "Fine by me, just as long as I get this thing off!" Miley laughed again and they made their way into the theater. Miley bought the tickets, and Jake bought the popcorn and drink. They sat in the very back, in the corner, and once it was dark, Jake took off the wig.

After the movie, Jake slipped on his wig again, and then took Miley to one of the fanciest restaurants in town. "Jake, I can pay for half of this," Miley said. "No, I insist on paying for this. I mean, it's our special anniversary." Miley reluctantly agreed to this, and after an hour and a half in the wig, Jake was absolutely ready to go for the walk on the beach. They drove to the beach, walking hand in hand, letting the water splash their ankles. "It's so pretty out here," Miley commented. She looked out to the ocean, and at the setting sun. She looked up at Jake and he looked right back down at her. They both leaned in, and soon, their lips were touching in a warm and gentle kiss. They broke apart, blushing furiously. "So... wanna watch the sunset?" Miley asked, a smile on her face. "Sure thing," Jake smiled back. They stood together, with their hands entwined, the sand soft beneath their bare feet. All was perfect, and nothing could possibly ruin this. Or... so they thought. The perfect dream that they had been experiencing suddenly turned into a horrible nightmare.

* * *

**(A/N: Ohhh... what happens? Just review... and I'll tell you. Mwahahahahaha! OK... my evil stage is over... just review... please?)**


	2. Chapter 2

_All was perfect, and nothing could possibly ruin this. Or... so they thought. The perfect dream that they had been experiencing suddenly turned into a horrible nightmare._

* * *

As the last rays of the sun disappeared, Miley sighed and smiled contently. _Nothing can go wrong now,_ she thought, _it's been the perfect day! _Startling the both of them, a loud booming noise rang out, breaking the silence. Miley jumped slightly, wondering what that was. The same noise came again, and almost right after, Miley felt a searing pain in her leg. "Ahh!" she gasped in pain, falling to the ground. "Miley!" Jake cried. Miley figured out what the noises were. Gunshots. "Jake, you gotta move!" she exclaimed, clutching her bad leg. "Wait, I'll get you out of here too," he reassured her. Another gunshot rang out, and this time, the bullet met its intended target.

Jake fell to the ground, unconscious. "Jake!" Miley screamed. "Jake! Wake up!" Jake showed no sign of responding. Miley crawled over to him and said again, "Wake up!" She was crying now, out of fear and sadness. What if those people shot her too? What if Jake dies? What if she can't get help in time? So many 'what if' questions were in her mind. _Help,_ she thought, _I need to get help. Should I call Daddy? The ambulance?_ She decided to call the ambulance first, and then call her Dad, since he was close-by. Little did she know that Robbie Ray had seen the whole thing and was running down to the beach at that moment. "Miley!" Robbie Ray called. "Daddy! Jackson!" Miley cried. Jackson knelt next to his baby sister and asked, "Miles, what happened?" Miley sobbed, "Jake's hurt! Jake's hurt, and I couldn't help him!" Robbie Ray comforted her, "Shh, it's OK, Bud, it wasn't your fault." "Are you all right?" Jackson asked. Robbie Ray then just noticed the blood staining Miley's jeans in the faint light. "Miley, you gotta get help." Miley cried, "I-I already c-called for an am-ambulance."

Soon, the flashing sirens of the ambulance and the police cars were there. The paramedics had to call another ambulance for Miley, who protested, saying she wanted to stay with Jake. "I'm sorry, miss, you'll need to get in the other ambulance," the paramedic told her. Miley was about to protest again, when Robbie Ray put a hand on her shoulder, and said, "He'll be fine, OK?" Miley (very reluctantly) agreed to go into the second ambulance, watching as Jake was lifted carefully onto a stretcher and put into the other ambulance. On the way to the hospital, Miley's leg wound was examined, thoroughly cleaned, and bandaged. She was then asked if she had been hurt in any other way. "I'm fine now, thanks," Miley replied.

Once they were at the hospital, Miley had to wait with Robbie Ray and Jackson for any news about Jake. Soon after, Lilly and Oliver arrived. "How'd you guys know?" Miley asked. "Jackson called us," Oliver replied. "Thanks," Miley smiled weakly at her older brother. "No prob, sis," he replied. Robbie Ray had gone to the hospital with Miley in the ambulance, while Jackson ran back to his car, and followed the ambulance. "Are you OK, Miley," Lilly asked with worry in her voice. "I'm fine now, just nervous about Jake." Oliver comforted her, "He'll be fine." Miley nodded sadly, and waited.

A police officer came to Miley and asked, "Excuse me, Miss, would you mind telling us about the incident of the shooting?" Miley took a shaky breath and said, "Well, we were just standing on the beach, and we heard gunshots. The first one missed, the next one hit me in the leg, and the last one hit Jake." The officer nodded and scribbled something down on a pad of paper. Miley leaned back in her chair, and held her head in her hands, thinking, _I hope he'll be all right._ "Miss Stewart?" Miley bolted up at the sound of her name, as did everyone else. "How is he?" Miley asked, jumping straight to the point. "We're afraid he's in very critical condition. He's unable to breathe on his own. He's in the ICU."

"Could we see him?" Miley asked nervously. "I'm afraid you can't just yet. We'll see if his condition improves. You could come back tomorrow, and we'll tell you if he improves." Miley nodded sadly and Robbie Ray led her out of the hospital. Lilly asked her parents if she could spend the night at Miley's, to support her best friend. Her parents automatically said "Yes," as they knew what had happened. Soon, the two of them were in Miley's room, lying on the floor in their sleeping bags.

"Are you OK?" Lilly asked. "Fine," Miley nodded. "Come on, Miles, I've known you since we were in sixth grade. You're not 'fine.' Really, are you OK?" Miley sat up, so did Lilly. "I... I'm just so worried about him, Lilly," Miley started. "I mean, I hate it, not knowing if he'll be OK. In my head now, I keep asking myself: What if he dies? I just -- I can't stop thinking about what happened." Lilly noticed Miley had tears sliding down her cheeks, so she said, "Miles, you gotta focus on the good side of things. I mean, I know it's practically impossible to find one in this situation..." Miley let out a tearful laugh and Lilly continued, "He'll be OK, Miley." Lilly gave her best friend a comforting hug, and Miley thought, _Thank you, God, for giving me such a great best friend. _

* * *

**(A/N: Did you like that chapter? Please review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Lilly gave her best friend a comforting hug, and Miley thought, _Thank you, God, for giving me such a great best friend. _

* * *

During the night, the telephone rang. Miley reached for the phone on her nightstand and groggily said, "Ello?" A man on the other end asked, "Is this Miley Stewart?" "Mm-hmm," Miley answered. "I'm afraid that I've got some terrible news for you." Miley's eyes snapped open all the way and she said, "Yes?" The man on the other end said, "Do you personally know Jake Ryan?" Miley said, "Yes, what's wrong?" The man seemed to be hesitant on what he was going to tell Miley, so he slowly told her, "Um... I'm sorry to tell you this, but..." "Yes?" Miley asked, growing impatient. "Jake Ryan passed away half an hour ago. We tried reviving him, but his heart wouldn't respond." Miley stood, frozen to the spot in shock, unable to speak. "Excuse me, Miss Stewart?" Miley said softly, "Um, we'll be at the hospital as soon as we can. Thank you." Miley hung up the phone and took a shaky breath. "Miley?" Lilly asked. She had woken up in the middle of the conversation, and had watched Miley while she had recieved the bad news. "Are you OK?" Lilly asked. Miley sobbed, "Jake died half an hour ago."

"Oh, Miley," Lilly said. She stood up and took Miley into a hug. Miley sobbed into her best friend's shoulder, while Lilly silently cried. Miley walked into her Dad's room, shaking him from sleep. "Daddy, Daddy, wake up, wake up!" Miley sobbed. "What is it, Mile?" Robbie Ray said, his voice laced heavily with drowsiness. "Daddy, it's about Jake." Robbie Ray sat up and immediately asked, "What's wrong?" He looked intently into his youngest child's eyes and knew that it was really, really bad news. "Daddy... Jake died half an hour ago," Miley said, breaking into new, fresh tears. "Oh, Mile," Robbie Ray said, standing up and hugging his baby girl. "I t-told them that we'd be a-at the hos-hospital soon." Robbie Ray told her, "Don't worry, we'll be there soon. Go get ready, I'll wake Jackson." Miley nodded, and walked back into her room, where Lilly was standing, dressed in her jeans and shirt. "You're r-ready?" Miley asked in a shaky voice. Lilly smiled a watery smile, "Hey, I'm gonna be there for you, OK?" Miley smiled and said, "Thanks, Lilly, a lot." Lilly handed Miley the clothes she'd need, jeans and a shirt. "Thanks," Miley repeated, and she walked to her bathroom. Meanwhile, Robbie Ray was waking Jackson, and once he had told him the bad news, Jackson was awake in the blink of an eye. "He's... gone? I mean, what about Miley?" he asked. "We'll just deal with that when the time comes." Jackson nodded and grabbed clothes to change in, as Robbie Ray walked to his room and did the same. Mere minutes later, Miley hurried out of the bathroom, at almost the exact same time everyone else did. "Let's go," Robbie Ray said.

* * *

**(A/N: Short chapter, I know, but the next one is really long. I've already got it written! What do you think of it?)**


	4. Chapter 4

As they were driven to the hospital, Miley's tears came faster, as Lilly tried to comfort her, also with tear stained cheeks. When they had arrived and walked to the front desk, Robbie Ray informed them, "We've come to see Jake Ryan." The nurse gave Miley a sympathizing look and lead them to Jake's room, number 1120, the day he had been shot, the day he had died in the night. "You may go see him," the nurse said with genuine sadness. Miley went in first, to much of her family's and friend's insisting. She sat next to his lifeless, pale body, and took his cold hand in hers.

Her shoulders shook with sobs as she confessed, "Jake, I love you, I've _always_ loved you. Ever since eighth grade. I just needed you to know that. I love you with all my heart." Shaken with even more sobs, she leaned over and placed a kiss on his un-moving lips. "I love you," she whispered. Miley detatched her hand from Jake's, and walked out. Lilly walked in next, and stood at the foot of Jake's bed, tears streaming slowly and silently down her cheeks. "You know, Jake, I was kinda jealous when Miley had you as a boyfriend. But, when I was jealous, Oliver came to talk me out of being mad at Miley, and then... we started to get closer together, and soon, we were dating. I have _you_ to thank for that, Jake. I wanna thank you for that. If it wasn't for you, that never would've happened. Thanks, Jake." She walked over and kissed him on the forehead, and left the room. Miley said, "I just called Oliver's cell. He said he'd be here as soon as he can."

Jackson walked into Jake's room next. He had said he shouldn't, as he didn't really know him that well, but Miley said that he knew Jake, and that mattered. Jackson stood awkwardly near the end of Jake's bed, not knowing what to say. "Well, uh, I guess the best thing that I could say is that you've done great things for Miley. You could always cheer her up, and you were always there for her. I remember the time when I was in the car accident, in the hospital, and you were there to support Miley through it all, according to my Dad. I just wanna thank you for that, I mean, every older brother can be protective around his little sister. I was like that with Miley, but I knew that whatever happened, she was safe with you." Jackson walked out, right as Miley said, "Please, Daddy." Robbie Ray nodded slowly and stood just as Jackson approached them.

Robbie Ray said more of the same thing that Jackson said, saying he really appreciated him being there for his baby girl. Of course, the hospital had alerted Jake's parents of the horrible event, and they were there as well. Surprisingly, instead of expecting sympathy from Miley and her family, they comforted Miley just as family would have done. Of course, the term 'funeral planning' came up more than once. Of course, the term 'nosy press' also came up. They decided to let the hospital announce the death of Jake Ryan, the Zombie Slayer to the news that morning.

Jake had died on Thursday night, so, the funeral would be three days from then. Soon Oliver rushed in, and Miley and Lilly bolted out of their seats, flinging their arms around him. Oliver struggled to hug the two girls, and he sat down next to them eventually. Jake's mother put a tissue to her eyes and sobbed, "The f-funeral should b-be th-three days from now, c-correct?" Jake's father put a comforting hand to her back and said, "Yes, if that's all right with them." Robbie Ray put an arm around Miley's shoulders and said, "I think that will be all right." Lilly and Oliver held hands, with Oliver whispering comforting words to Lilly. "We will plan everything else," Jake's mother explained. "All of you, just go get rest," his father added. "Are you s-sure?" Miley asked. Jake's mother smiled at her and said, "Yes, what you need is to rest, dear, we'll be fine with it." Miley nodded and Robbie Ray said, "Come on, Miles, let's head on home."

* * *

**(A/N: OK... I hope you liked it. Remember to review! No flames please!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Much to Mr. and Mrs. Ryan's insistence, they did all the planning. Miley then realized something as she picked at her lunch on Saturday. The funeral would be on her birthday. She really didn't want Mr. and Mrs. Ryan to change the date. They had already told everyone that the date was November 23rd. Also, they had already arranged everything at the church, and everything else they had needed to arrange. Jake had passed away on Thursday, the funeral would be on Monday. Miley sighed and Robbie Ray asked, "Mile? Are you feelin' OK?" Miley smiled weakly and said softly, "Fine, Daddy." Robbie Ray nodded and Miley sighed again. "I'm not that hungry," she stated, getting up and walking to her room.

Miley sat on her bed, sobbing, and looking at her many photos on her nightstand. There was a photo of her mom, her family, Lilly and Oliver, and one of Jake and herself. She took the photo and held it in her hands. The photo was taken a few weeks after they had started dating. They were standing on the beach, Jake's arm was around Miley's shoulders, Miley's arm was around his waist, and the water was splashing their ankles.

Miley tried to hold back a sob, but it came anyway. Her many tears splashed the glass, and she whispered, "Jake, why did you leave me? Why? We need you down here, Jake, _I _need you!" She laid down and buried her face into her pillow, still clutching her photo. Her bedroom door opened, and someone sat next to her on the bed. "Miley, it'll be all right," came Jackson's voice. She sat up and wiped away her tears, "No it won't, he's gone, and he's never coming back." Jackson put an arm around her and let Miley sob into his chest. "It'll be OK, Miles, you'll be OK."

* * *

Miley woke up, dreading what the day would bring. Now, it was Monday. The day of Jake's funeral. Robbie Ray knocked on her door and asked, "Mile, hon? Are you all right?" Miley got out of bed and opened her door. "Fine, Daddy. What time is it?" Robbie Ray answered, "It's 8:30. I decided not to wake you up." Miley nodded and asked, her voice cracking, "The funeral's at ten, right?" Robbie Ray nodded, watching as tears ran down her cheeks. "Oh, Miles," Robbie Ray said, opening his arms. Miley hugged her father, and he comforted her, "Oh, Miley, you'll be all right." Miley looked up at him and said, "He's gone, Daddy, he's gone!" Robbie Ray stroked her hair and said, "Miley, he's not gone. He's still watching over you. He would want you to be happy, wouldn't he?" Miley nodded sadly, "Yeah. But, I miss him so much." Robbie Ray comforted her, "It's OK to miss him. You can cry as long as you like, as long as you move on sooner or later." Miley nodded again and cried, "But, it's just like losing Mom all over again, I miss them both so much." Robbie Ray told her, "We were there for you then, we'll be there for you now. So will your friends." 

"Thanks, Daddy," Miley said. "I'll get ready, now." Robbie Ray closed her door for her, and went to wake Jackson.

Miley opened her closet door, and then opened the door to her Hannah Closet behind her normal clothes. She had already known what she was going to wear, so she decided to put it in her Hannah Closet until the day of the funeral. She took her black baby-doll top from a hanger, and also took her black skirt, and black high heels. She went to change, and then put her hair up in a loose bun. She applied her make-up, and finally, looked herself in a mirror. She really did look like she was going to a funeral. She didn't go downstairs right away. She simply sat on her bed, holding the photo of Jake and her at the beach in her hands.

* * *

**(A/N: I noticed that a lot of people wanted me to bring Jake back to life, so, what I'll do is, I'll write two endings: **

**Ending A: Jake DOESN'T come back to life-realistic ending **

**Ending B: It's all a dream, Jake DOES come back to life-happy ending**

**I'll post those endings ASAP, OK?)**


	6. ENDING A

ENDING A:

Miley sat on her bed until her Dad called her down. She trudged sadly down the stairs, and found that Lilly and Oliver were already there. Lilly was wearing a short-sleeved black dress that came just above her knees, black gloves, holding a small black purse which was, no doubt, filled with plenty of tissues, and her hair was pulled back into a single French braid. Oliver, Jackson, and Robbie Ray where all wearing black dress pants, a dress shirt, and a tie. The five of them headed out to Robbie Ray's car, and sat in silence as the time of the funeral came closer.

Mr. and Mrs. Ryan were waiting at the front doors of the church, and greeted them with sad, teary smiles. Jake's parents led them inside, where Jake's open casket was resting just before the doors to the doors to the actual church. "The rest of the people will be here soon. We only asked closest family and friends to come," Mr. Ryan explained. Miley nodded and gazed down at the love of her life. He was wearing a white dress shirt, and black pants, with his hands placed on his chest. He looked so peaceful, as if he was just sleeping. Miley choked back a sob, just the first of many more to come. She placed her hand on Jake's, and whispered, "I love you, Jake." She then placed a kiss on his lips, and went to stand with her family.

Soon, Jake's entire family, and a few friends, even some of the cast from "Zombie High" were there, and saying their final goodbyes to him. An elderly woman asked Miley, "Are you Miss Miley Stewart?" Miley nodded, and the woman smiled, "I'm Jake's grandmother, Mary. Whenever Jake visited me, he would always tell me about you. You brought real joy to my grandson, and I want to thank you for that." Miley gave a small smile and said, "You're welcome. Jake was a very nice person." Mary inclined her head, and Miley did the same, then walked away.

They would be closing the casket soon. Lilly, Oliver, and Miley formed a line to say their final goodbyes to the zombie slayer. Lilly whispered to him, "Thanks, Jake, for being there for Miley, you're a great person, Jake." She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, then let Oliver come forward. Oliver said, "You're a great friend, Jake. You were a great boyfriend for Miley. I just wanted to say that I dont' think anyone could have made Miley happier then you did." He walked over to a sobbing Lilly, putting an arm around her shoulder, letting his tears fall freely. Miley walked up to the casket again, and said, "I'll love you forever, Jake. I'll miss you so much. I love you." She gave him the last kiss she would give him, and watched as the casket was closed, and a white cloth covered it. Miley, her family, Lilly, Oliver, and the other guests were led into the church, as Jake's casket was rolled in behind them, with Jake's parents last.

Jake's parents gave their eulogies, saying how Jake was always the actor in the family, and how when he was little, he would alway act out parts from TV shows he liked. The cast of "Zombie High" said their eulogy, saying how Jake was a great person to work with, and how it was a privilege to do so. When it was time for Miley's, she cleared her throat, "Hello, I'm, I'm Miley Stewart. I am -- was, Jake's girlfriend. Jake was a great guy, and sure, he had his times when he seemed to have an ego the size of Africa, he was, underneath, the best boyfriend anyone could ask for, and I'll miss him." She sighed, looking down at the podium. She began to sing softly:

_You used to call me your angel_

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_

_You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I loved the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to stay here holding me_

A memory of Jake filled her head then. Jake had just gotten back from filming a movie, and he had been away for three months. Jake had given her a single red rose, and and hug. Oh, what she would give to be with him again.

_I miss you, I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart will let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la_

_I miss you_

A few tears slid down her cheeks, but she continued, pouring her feelings out into the song

_You used to call me your dreamer_

_And now I'm living out my dreams_

_Oh, how I wish you could see_

_Everything that's happening for me_

_I'm thinking back on the fact_

_It's true that time is flying by too fast_

_I miss you, I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart will let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la_

_I miss you_

Endless memories flew through her head, laughing with Jake, talking with him, walking with him. How he could make her laugh at anything, how he could cheer her up when whe was in the worst of moods.

_I know you're in a better place, yeah_

_But I wish that I could see your face, oh_

_I know you're where you need to be_

_Even though it's not here with me_

_I miss you, I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even though it's differnt now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart will let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la_

_I miss you, I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart will let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la_

_I miss you_

_I miss you_

She took a deep breath and returned to her seat, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Everything seemed to be happening in a blur, after that. They proceeded to the cemetery, and when they had lowered the casket down into the ground, Miley tossed a single red rose onto it. They restored the soil over the casket, and left Miley and Jake's family to their thoughts. Jake's parents and friends placed white and yellow roses at the foot of his grave, while Miley placed another red rose there. Then, they too, left, leaving Miley, her family and Lilly and Oliver there. Lilly and Oliver placed a white carnation next to Miley's rose, and finally, Miley was stanind alone at the foot of the grave. Endless tears came, along with half-choked back sobs. She looked up at the sky, which was more a blanket of gray clouds.

Suddenly, a ray of sunlight shot through, and clouds cleared in a spot near Miley. What she then saw shocked her. Jake's face was visible in that spot of blue sky. He gave her a smile, waved, and turned to leave. Miley wasn't sure if she had actually seen Jake, or if it was a trick of the light. She was convinced that it was a trick, until Jake's voice whispered in her ear, "I'll love you forever too, Miley."

* * *

**(A/N: OK... that was probably the saddest thing I've ever written. I'll post the happy ending soon, and then I'll be done! Review please!)**


	7. ENDING B

ENDING B:

"Miley! Miley, wake up!" Lilly shook her. "What?" Miley asked, dazed. She suddenly bolted up, "Where's Jake? Is he OK?" Lilly put a hand on Miley's shoulder, "He's in the hospital, he's fine. Are you OK? I mean, you were sorta tossing and turning a lot in your sleep." Miley nodded and took a deep breath, and wiped the few tears that were still coming, to find that cold sweat had mingled with her hot tears. "Bad dream." Lilly asked hesitantly, "Do you wanna talk about it?" Miley then explained all about her horrible dream, how they had recieved a call in the middle of the night, and that Jake had died, and the funeral. Lilly hugged Miley again and said, "No, none of that would happen. Jake's fine. You were just probably really worried."

"Yeah, too worried," Miley agreed. After a few minutes, Robbie Ray called them all down to breakfast. Miley was comforted greatly by the smell of her Dad's pancakes cooking. "Mornin', Miles, how are you feeling?" Robbie Ray asked her. "I'm fine," Miley replied, putting syrup on her breakfast, and then pouring herself some orange juice. "So, once we're done eating, we're heading over to the hospital?" Robbie Ray inquired. "Yeah," Miley nodded.

Soon, they were back on their way to the hospital. Miley became nervous and fidget-y when they got there, fearing that her nightmare would come true. There were some press people there, trying to get Jake's story. "You OK, Miley?" Jackson asked. Miley nodded quickly, and followed Lilly into the hospital doors, ignoring the microphones that were being thrust in their faces. In the waiting area near Jake's room, Miley assumed the two people there were Jake's parents. After the introductions, Lilly's cell rang, and after her short conversation, she informed Miley that Oliver was on his way. Mrs. Ryan smiled, "So, Miley, I assume you are the girl that Jake talks non-stop about?"

"Non-stop?" Miley asked. Mr. Ryan laughed, "Yes, almost all we ever hear about is 'Zombie High' and how great you are." Robbie Ray put an arm around Miley, "Well Miles, when a boy talks non-stop about you, you just gotta know he's crazy for you." Jackson asked, "Have you already seen him?" Mrs. Ryan shook her head, "I'm afraid not. They said they needed to check his condition, and he's still unstable from the surgery they had to do to remove the bullet. But, they say he's improved since last night. He can breathe on his own, now." Miley nodded gladly, and soon, Oliver came in, asking how Jake was. Lilly explained everything that his parents had told them, and Oliver sat down next to his girlfriend, "That's good, that's great news."

Conversation then drifted to various things among Robbie Ray and Jake's parents, and also with Jackson, Miley, Lilly and Oliver. A nurse came in and informed them, "You can go see him now, but only one visitor at a time, please." Mr. Ryan went first, and after about five minutes, returned, signaling for his wife to go next. After Mrs. Ryan, Miley walked into Jake's room, quietly closing the door behind him. She sat next to his bed, and took his hand in hers. "Please get better soon, Jake," she whispered. She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips, and saw that, after she had sat back down again, that a smile had formed on his lips. Miley thought, _But, if he's smiling, then that means he's awake, doesn't it? I mean, he __has__ to be better now, right? _As she pondered this, her hand was squeezed.

She looked at Jake, to see him smiling at her, and he said in a hoarse voice, "Hey." Miley said, "Hold on, OK?" She pressed the call button, and nurses rushed in, to see them both smiling. A nurse went to go get the family, and soon, they had all rushed in. "Jake, you're awake!" Mrs. Ryan exclaimed. She went to the side of the bed that Miley wasn't on and took Jake in a suffocating hug. "Mom, could you, um, can't breathe."

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey," Mrs. Ryan said, holding Jake's shoulders at arms' length and sighed, "Thank goodness you're awake!" Mr. Ryan smiled and said, "Good to have you back, Jake."

"Thanks, Dad." Robbie Ray went next to Miley and said, "You gave all of us a good scare, you know that, right?" Jake nodded, "Yeah. But, what happened after I passed out, Miles?" Miley smiled, "Well, of course, I started freaking out, panicked, called 911, and we got you to the hospital, and last night I had a really bad nightmare." Jake raised his eyebrows, indicating that he wanted to know about the nightmare. Miley explained the nightmare, and Jake held her hand and looked into her eyes, saying, "That will never happen, Miles. I'm awake now, and I feel great!" Miley smiled, and Jake asked, "When exactly can I get out of the hospital?" Mr. Ryan walked back into the room and explained, "Well, Jake, I just talked to the nurse. They think you'll need to be in the hospital for a week, maybe a week and a half."

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Jake asked. Mrs. Ryan shook her head, "Nope, I'm afraid not, honey. But, on the bright side, you'll miss lots of school." Jake smiled, "Yeah, that's true." Lilly smiled, "Yeah... but you've gotta catch up on homework, and we'll bring you assignments." Jake sighed, "You can't let me have anything, can you?" Oliver nodded, "It's the same with me. She _never_ lets anyone have anything." Lilly playfully smacked Oliver's arm, and Miley said, "Oh, and your classmates will probably like, make thousands of get well cards for you." Jake said, "And they'll try to visit... Mom, could you tell the nurses to only let Miley and her family in, and Lilly and Oliver?" Mrs. Ryan said, "I was just about to do that." She walked out of the room, looking for a nurse. Mr. Ryan turned on the TV, and the news was on. The reporter was ranting on about how Jake had been shot last night, and how his family would let answer none of the reporter's questions. Mr. Ryan sighed, "Nosy, nosy press. Oh, well, Jake, you're used to it, sort of." Jake laughed, "You have _no_ idea."

The next day, Friday, Miley went to school as usual, collecting Jake's assignments, and also the many 'Get Well Soon' cards that had been made for Jake. When Robbie Ray came to take Jackson, Lilly, Oliver, and Miley to the hospital, Jackson asked, "Hey, Mile, need another bag? I think yours is overflowing." Miley smiled, "Yeah, I think everyone in the _school_ made on for him." Oliver shook his head, "That's why you don't spread the word that you're Hannah Montana?" Miley nodded, "Yeah, I don't think that I could get used to that." Soon, they had arrived at the hospital, with less press than before, but still quite a few there. They hurried in, and after they had told the nurse, they went straight to Jake's room. "Hey, Miles, hey guys," Jake greeted them. Miley gave him the plastic bag full of get well soon cards, and Jake said, "Wow, this is a lot."

"Ya think?" Miley said. She also gave him his homework for that day, so Jackson, Lilly, Oliver, and her spent the afternoon doing their homework at the hospital. At about six-thirty, Robbie Ray said, "Miles, remember, you've got a Hannah Montana concert tonight." Miley said, "Oh, man, I forgot!" Jake smiled, "That's great! I can probably watch your concert on TV!" Miley replied, "OK, then, but I've gotta leave soon." Jackson reassured her, "Don't worry, we'll keep him company." So, Robbie Ray, Lilly, and Miley went home, and began getting ready for the concert.

At the end of her concert, Hannah told the audience, "Now, there's a very special guy out there that I'm performing this final song for, and I hope he likes it." The band began to play One in a Millon, so Hannah sang it, all for Jake. Back at the hospital, Jake smiled to himself, and Oliver told him, "Dude, if she sings you that song, you know she's crazy for you." Jake replied, "Yep, I know that. Miley's a girl that you have a one in a million chance of finding. I'm just glad that she's my one true love."

_The End_

* * *

**(A/N: I know the ending was sorta cheesy... but at least Jake lived, right? OK, please review!)**


End file.
